The Pursuit of Happiness
by Seraphina79
Summary: After a huge betrayal by her best friend, Seraphina (an angel) is heavily scarred. Millions of years later, it's time she found happiness. What better place than Forks?


NOTE: I'm warning you right now, there are angels, devils, Jesus, and God in my story. If you think it's blasphemous, then I'm sincerely sorry, it's just a product if my imagination, and I didn't intend to offend anyone!  
And, it's a total remix of twilight. Same setting, and Cullen family, but no Bella! XD Instead, the girl is Seraphina the angel. And I'll rewrite all the books, with Seraphina being a lot stronger than Edward! ?I know that the beginning sounds totally random, but it connects, just bear with me!

I lay down in a crater on the dark side of the moon, watching the stars. Not that this was normal behavior for an angel like myself, but it was all I had the strength to do. If I were normal, I'd be flying through the garden of Eden, or being a guardian angel like everyone else . . . that was the old me.

{Seraphina let her mind drift back to her childhood, back in the beginning of time}

I remember a white light, and warmth, when he made me. God that is.  
At first I was totally confused, my mind was blank, until I looked at the maker. His presence was so strong that I couldn't meet his eyes. After a few moments, I'd been completed, and he moved on, creating the next angel.  
I ran through the evergreen forest, until I came to a body of water. "Pond," my mind informed me, though it was the first time I'd seen one in my life. It seemed that my mind had already been filled with information, but no opinions about anything. Those I would have to develop on my own. Suddenly, I saw my reflection in the glass clear water. An eight year old girl, with pure white hair and a heart shaped face.

(Time skip 4 years)

The seven other angels surrounded me, waiting anxiously for sunset. They were so exited to see what power I would get for my 12th birthday. But none of their excitement was anything compared to my own, I could hardly keep my feet on the ground! Melissa sensed my sudden urge to fly, and grabbed my hand as if to tether me to the ground. Her black wings fluttered a little with excitement. She couldn't wait for me to get powers too, so we could duel! Melissa could change what things are made of, like turning lead to gold for example.  
To calm myself, I looked at the eight other angels in Eden. Four had white wings and four had black. Does it make a difference? It seemed so, while we were playing games, the ones with black wings tended to be more aggressive, but that could be a coincidence.  
"Seraphina look!" Melissa shouted, pointing to the sun, which had finally touched the horizon. Sometime before the sun disappeared, I would get my power!  
"Do you feel any different?" She asked me.  
"Not really," I thought, but not feeling nervous. My power would come, no matter what.  
I was expected to get a good one, since I already have a mild power that I've had since creation. I can mimic any sound.  
I started to feel anxious when only a sliver of the sun remained in the night sky. Then, in an instant, my time was gone. I was officially the weakest angel.  
Everyone stared at me like a circus freak, unsure of what to say. I spared them the trouble, and ran out into the woods again, wanting to hide from everyone in shame. I felt lower than I ever had before. I curled up under a tree, sobbing, when someone spoke, "It's ok Seraphina, I'm sorry."  
I looked up to see Elias, a boy with black hair, eyes and wings holding out a hand to help me up. He didn't look judging, his eyes were simply full of concern and kindness.  
I grudgingly took his hand, and we started to walk back...

{end of flashback}

I shook my head, trying to break out of the painful flashback. It didn't do any good to dwell on the past. I'm actually one of the strongest angels now! But Elias's betrayal had cut deep. As I mused on that, a letter suddenly appeared at my feet.

"Thank you for always being on my side, no matter what life has thrown at you. You've never once blamed me for your problems. After all these millennia of hard work, it's finally time for you to find happiness. You'll find in in high school in Forks, Washington."  
sighed by G.

I smiled a little, "thank you," I whispered.  
Then I sprung away from the moon, using earth's gravity to coast there. As I entered the atmosphere, a ball of fire surrounded me, but I ignored it.


End file.
